This COBRE application proposes to establish a Center for Cellular Signaling that will augment and strengthen the research capacity within the Dental Schools in Nebraska. The Center will include scientists from three nearby research universities in Nebraska: University of Nebraska Medical Center, University of Nebraska at Lincoln and Creighton University. The objectives of the Center are 1) to expand the current focus on cellular signaling, with a concentration on its role in tumorigenesis; 2) to increase the research profile of Nebraska's dental schools, with the ultimate goal of being included in the top dental schools in the country in NIH funding; and, most importantly, 3) to contribute to the development of promising young faculty, so that they will become prominent members of the scientific community as evidenced by significant NIH funding, publication of important manuscripts, service on review panels and invitations to speak across the country. To accomplish these goals we will create the necessary infrastructure, which will consist of 1) An organized Center that includes a dedicated director aided by an assistant, an Administrative Advisory Council, a group of committed mentors, an External Advisory Council, and a group of talented project leaders; 2) A collection of inter-related research projects focused on cellular signaling; and 3) A program of development, designed to enhance and sustain the Center, that will include a seminar program, graduate student stipends and a seed grant program. We have strong support from all three institutions and a plan in place to sustain the program when the COBRE funding expires. The PI and mentors involved in this project are committed to developing a culture of mentoring within the Colleges of Dentistry in Nebraska. In addition, the collaborative environment resulting from the formation of the Center will enhance the research infrastructure within Nebraska's Dental Schools. Thus, the chances we will meet all our goals are very high.